1. Field
The present disclosure relates to farm machinery and more particular to automated apparatus and systems used to create feed mixes for feeding farm animals.
2. State of the Art
In food production, and specifically producing animal products such as milk, beef, pork, eggs, chicken, fish etc., there is need to improve production efficiency. Production efficiency, i.e. producing the maximum quantity of animal products while minimizing the time and cost of production for those products, is important in maintaining a competitive advantage.
A farmer generally wants to maximize the amount of animal product produced (e.g. gallons of milk, pounds of beef or pork produced, etc.) while keeping the costs associated with feed at a low level in order to achieve maximum animal productivity. The maximized amount of animal product should be produced at a minimized cost to the producer. Costs to the producer include the cost of feed needed to produce the animal products, as well as the costs of related equipment and facilities needed in the production of animal products.
Farmers can increase production efficiencies is by tailoring the feed mixture which animals are fed. However, it is common that farmers do not accurately measure the quantity of the ingredients that make up the feed mixture when making the feed mixture. This can lead to the excess material ingredients in the feed mixture, which can have a negative impact on production efficiency and increased costs and bad animal health consequences. It can also lead to under-usage of material ingredients in the feed mixture, which can also have a negative impact on production efficiency and increased costs and bad animal health consequences.